The mother of invention is necessity. Many of my past shower door customers have requested shower doors that open inward for many reasons. Whether it was because of a clearance problem, concern for water leakage, or just a convenience to turn on the water to the desired temperature before they enter the shower. I would have to inform my customers about the building code regulations regarding shower doors.
According to the building codes, the shower door must open outward. One reason the door must open out is because of the possibility of water coming out of the shower head at extreme temperatures. The natural reaction of a person being either scalded or shocked by cold water is to escape their environment. The primary escape motion is to push out and panic if the door will not open outward. Another reason the shower door should be capable of opening outward is in case of a sudden or accidental medical emergency: heart attack, fainting, accidental falls, etc. If an individual collapsed in the shower and door only opens inward, the emergency personnel cannot get to the individual without tearing down the door and possibly breaking the glass over the fallen individual. Thus, creating an even more serious and possibly dangerous situation.
My shower door invention meets the demands of both the consumers and the building codes. My shower door has the ability to open both inward and outward of the shower compartment, as well as maintaining a leak proof seal. Thus, maintaining the surrounding area dry. This invention will no doubt change the shower door industry.
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to doors and particularly shower and bathtub doors, and more particularly refers to doors of the type described which are mounted by means of fixed pivoted members and adjustable wall jambs to permit the door to be mounted at any of a plurality of position depending on the size of the shower/bathtub opening.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Prior art in the shower door industry has not been able to create this 200 degree + movement of the shower door and maintain a leak proof condition when the door is in the closed position. This revolutionary concept can also be produced as a kit that can be applied to existing shower units because of its great flexibility and its great adjustability. Conventional bathtub and shower doors are supported by means of slides or rollers mounted at the top edge of the doors and guided in a track or slot, or hinged along a side door member to control door movements. After extended periods of time, these guides fail or become difficult to use. The top guide rails often cause head injuries to individuals entering the shower. My invention has done away with the top guide rail, and involves new concepts never before used in the shower door industry. If the shower door is installed in an enclosure that restricts outward opening because of a vanity, toilet, or some other obstacle in the area, I have invented a safety feature which also brings it up to code. The top pivot can be lifted up and removed so that the door can be removed without the use of tools.